


No Regrets

by NerineLunaCyran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knew there was little to know chance he would survive the year. After all, what chance had he of killing the Headmaster. He would surely be killed trying. And if they, for whatever reason, decided not to, the Dark Lord would. So when he saw Potter walk over towards the train, for once not surrounded by the Mudblood and the Weasel, he decided to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Some things in life you couldn’t change. Such as the fact that he was born to one day take the Dark Mark. Or the fact that Gryffindor and Slytherin would never get along. They were like rules of the universe, untouchable and unbreakable. Draco Malfoy knew that, but that didn’t stop him from wishing things could be different.

He hadn’t always wished things would be different. When he was younger, he had been happy with his life and the way the universe worked. He had been happy with following in his father’s footsteps, had been happy to believe everything he was told about purebloods being better than half-bloods and Mudbloods. 

But then the universe brought him Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, savior of the Wizarding World, enemy of the Dark Lord.

Right from the first day of Hogwarts, his life had started to revolve around Harry Potter. The way he had refused Draco’s friendship so wholeheartedly had confused him. He wasn’t used to people not doing what he told them to do, not listening to what he had to say. He had decided then and there that one way or another, he would get Potter to acknowledge him. And since it seemed like becoming friends wouldn’t be possible, he chose to become his rival.

It had started innocently enough. Some nasty comments and a few jinxes here and there. But over the years, he had become more and more obsessed with him. The comments got nastier, the jinxes were replaced by hexes and even a curse now and then. Draco had thought then that it was only to get Potter to notice him, to acknowledge him. 

However, during the summer, shortly after his sixteenth birthday, he realized it wasn’t.

#

Draco knew there was little to know chance he would survive the year. After all, what chance had he of killing Dumbledore. He would surely be killed trying. And if they, for whatever reason, decided not to, the Dark Lord would. So when he saw Potter walk over towards the train, for once not surrounded by the Mudblood and the Weasel, he decided to take a chance.

"Malfoy, really, we aren't even on the train yet, can't we wait a little longer before we start with the insults and the fighting this year?"

"I'm not hear to fight, Potter. Not this time."

"Then what -" 

Draco didn't let him finish his question, but pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. It lasted for a few blessed seconds, before he was roughly pushed away.

“Malfoy, what the hell was that?"

"I believe they call it a kiss, Potter."

"I know that! But why did you do it? We can't stand eachother. And I'm not gay!"

“I know that, better than anyone else, Potter.”

“Then what the hell do you think you were doing?”

“Making sure I have no regrets when I die.”

“What do you mean, when you die?”

“We’re at war, Potter. Surely even you noticed that by now.”

“Of course I know that! Kind of hard to miss that when you have a Dark Lord trying to kill you.”

“Then you’ll be able to figure it out. Eventually.”

“Malfoy, what –“

“Goodbye, Potter. And good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry fic, and I have to admit Draco was kind of hard to write. I hope he didn't turn out too OC. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you think, so feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
